


His Home

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: When he decides to leave, it’s the most hurtful decision he’s ever made- but he vows to come home, one way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Where the Wild Things Are

He was four hundred and thirty-eight years old. He’d been to every corner of the earth and met with every civilization the planet had to offer. He’d seen majestic jungles, barren deserts, vast oceans, and wide meadows in full bloom. He’d seen blizzards, typhoons, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes- any and every natural disaster there could be.

Yet since the destruction of Xerxes, there was only one place he called home- a sheep herding town in Amestris called Resembool- a tame and ordinary place as there ever was.

When he was a younger (much younger) man, there was a certain type of woman he preferred. Wide hips, narrow shoulders, soft, full lips and average sized bosom. As time passed him by, his tastes changed. He began to prefer the brown skinned people in Hataikeu. The men were just as gorgeous as the women. He sampled both and fell temporarily in love. Then the Xingese and other Eastern tribes caught his eye. A woman in the northern jungles of Xing kept him a little longer than he expected… She was entrancing, attractive, and exactly what he wanted at the moment. But eventually he left her, too.

But in all his years of wandering and loving, he’d never met anyone like Trisha. It was the first and only time he’d ever fallen in love- real love. And as such, she was the only woman he’d ever fathered children by. And that was another thing…

He’d seen horses, bulls, camels and elephants. He’d seen fish bigger than Russell Parker’s omnibus and spiders bigger than his own palms. He’d seen birds with wingspans so wide they blocked the sun as they soared overhead. He watched cats the size of cars takes down strange striped buffalo. He’d seen animals with necks longer than their bodies, snakes in every color, and beetles with horns like rhinos. From the smallest flea to largest whale, he’d seen nearly every living thing on the earth. Yet there was only one place where the truly wild things lived.

In a little bedroom, in a quaint yellow house on a rural dirt road, there were two little boys, aged two and three. His first born, Edward, was a climber from an early age and was teaching it to his brother as fast as he could. Monkeys in Xing would be hard pressed to keep up with their leaping from the dresser to the bed, and more than once had their mother threatened to swat their bottoms with the bottom of her sandal if they didn’t stop.

Resembool. Trisha. His sons. This is where he wanted to be, where he wanted to stay and grow old and die. But he could feel the unsteady heartbeat just under the ground… He knew the little one in the flask was close- and he wanted to protect everything he loved from the monster who’d destroyed Xerxes.

He was a shit father, afraid to even touch his boys as they slept. He wasn’t a much better husband (or live-in-lover or boyfriend, whatever he was…). There was a lot he hadn’t done right. But this was his family. His only family. And if he couldn’t get anything else right, then he had to stop that soulless bastard who looked just like him.

He shed no tears as he walked away from his home that morning. This was his home, and he would be coming back to it- where the sun touched his woman’s hair in the morning and it sparked like molten brass, where his wild boys played and laughed, where he’d fallen in love with life again. He would come back, even if it meant he’d come home in a coffin.


End file.
